


Breakfast

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But it's only used once, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dickpig, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied golden shower, M/M, Morning Wood, Other, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Small Penis, Switching, Taboo, Urination, Voyeurism, bathroom blow jobs, circumcised penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You have the bathroom all to yourself until Jack wakes up and begs you to let him in for a piss. So you seize this chance to secretly satiate a taboo kink of yours, but end up getting caught in the process.>Applicable to readers of any gender identity/pronoun usage, no pronouns are used to refer to you





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Jack/Reader piss fic for a while now bc there really isn't much on here that fulfills that particular pairing. I'll probably write one with Rhys and maybe Axton too at some point, more aimed towards the reader's imagination.
> 
> And I usually try to not say whether they're uncut or cut with reader fics but I was really wanting to just write something for me, I adore uncut but today I was FEELIN' the cut

"UNLOCK THE GODDAMN DOOR BEFORE I PISS MYSELF, OR SO HELP ME FUCK I WILL DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS OUT AND AIRLOCK YOU!"

You spit out the toothpaste and scowl; these many night stands with Jack are always fun until you get to the mornings after. He seems to think that his authority should also reign even when he's not on the clock, and it's getting old.

Normally you'd tell him to fuck off if he had to take a shit, but instead you pause for a split second to consider.

Jack still doesn't know you have a piss kink. 

And you don't intend for him to find out because HELLO? Major blackmail material. You don't know him well enough to trust him not to manipulate you.

But maybe...if you let him in, you could just sneak some peeks OR even discreetly record him with your ECHO eye, then use the recordings for some self indulgent masturbation sessions.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK.

"C'monnnnnnnnn," he whines in exasperation. "I got morning wood too y'little shit, D'YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HU-"

You swing the door open and he blinks, fist raised to beat on the door once again. His mask is slightly crooked, snapped on too quickly in his desperation, and the only thing he's wearing are a yellow pair of Hyperion briefs. Before you can say anything he's shoving you aside, hopping over to the toilet as if he might implode at any moment from the pressure aching in his bladder.

"Holyshitholyshitholyshit," he gasps, pulling his now half mast boner out of the piss slit and taking his stance. You take advantage of his distraction to quietly set your eye to record, moving back over to the sink but making sure to keep your head turned for a good peripheral view.

"Ahahaaaa shit, I thought I was gonna pop," he groans as a few beginning spurts tinkle into the bowl then a steady stream releases, even despite the strained pressure from his half stiffy.

You shift as you feel yourself growing aroused at the sight of his slightly heaving stomach, at his dark happy trail and his respectably chubby dad belly. And then his pale cock, smooth and pink and circumcised, curved slightly downwards even if he's not arching it for a piss. He's not the biggest guy ever, clocking in at four or four and a half inches when hard, but sporting a thicker girth than average. Despite his own insecurities and overcompensations for his smaller length, you think it's sexy as fuck. He uses what he has better than a lot of bigger guys you've known and isn't opposed to sex toys.

Your study of his cock is interrupted as it twitches in his grip and interrupts the stream, growing harder as the painful pressure is lessened. Jack grunts and winces as he pinches the head to soften himself, coaxing the rest of the urine out as best he can. 

"So uh...why are you recording me?" he asks in an amused tone, turning his head to catch you staring at him with your peripherals.

"I'm not," you backpedal, scoffing and jolting your head around to face directly forward. 

He chuckles, finally finishing but staying where he is, sliding his hands up to rest on his hips.

"Babe...you DO know I'm a programmer and I uh...I AM pretty damn good at hackin' and all that?" he teases, cocking a brow and watching the flush creep up your neck.

"....yeah...," you agree, already knowing that HE knows about your little secret. Probably has ever since he first seduced you all those months ago.

Clearing your search history isn't nearly enough around a man like him.

He steps closer, voice dropping a couple octaves into his bedroom "you do what you're told or I beat the ever living shit out of you" domination voice.

"Coulda just told me you wanted to watch," he whispers, invading your space and unclipping his mask. He's been doing that more and more during your hookups lately. "You know you're my favorite, hon."

You set your toothbrush down and glance at him, at his heavily scarred face which is watching your awkwardness with his usual predatory expression, down to his now rock hard cock which is twitching just inches from your thigh.

"I think I still got a bit in there," he nudges, leaning in closer to nip your ear and trail a warm tongue down the nape of your neck, setting off goosebumps of arousal all over your body.

"Please lemme suck you," you finally cave, now unbearably horny as you set the recording to replay over and over on your artificial ECHO screen. He chuckles, shoving you down to the cold tiled floor, watching you eye a droplet of mixed precum and piss collect at his tip.

"Don't be shy now, kitten," he purrs, reaching down to push your head closer.

You obediently flick out your tongue and swipe it off, face twisting as you realize what you're doing. You have more than a little shame over this kink, as you haven't come to fully accept it, and you've never ACTUALLY tried to taste piss yet. You decide that the taste isn't terrible but it also isn't that great; sight does more than your other senses with this kink. Jack's breath hitches as you flick your tongue out again, setting a slow teasing pace, dragging the entire length of your tongue up his dripping slit as he tries to go a little bit more. He can only manage a couple droplets but it's more than enough for you, catching the first with your tongue and letting the other drip down onto your thighs. The tip of his cock is a darker shade of rosy pink now, and his cheeks are flushed, eyes slitted as he stares down at you.

Locking eyes with him, you finally take his entire length with one swift lunge, bobbing and hollowing your cheeks. His knees weaken beneath your hands and he huffs, struggling not to make any "embarrassing" noises. You hate that he silences himself but you never push him, knowing that it makes him uncomfortable to let it all out and be completely vulnerable.

"Oh, OH babe, god you look so fuckin' beautiful on your knees," he finally pants as you feel his twitches get more frequent; his excitement at getting you so horny catching up with him. 

"Nnnghhh....god...y'know you're the only one that's loved being such a good little dickpig for me," he adds, a rare look of soft affection crossing his face as he bites his lip. "Most of 'em...they've just wanted to humiliate me. But you...god you're daddy's little dickpig," he groans, reaching down to cradle the back of your head as you blush at the praise and up your efforts. "Y'don't...make me feel as tense as I do with the others...like I gotta do my best or you're gonna shit talk me..."

You blink, shocked at this sudden vulnerability. Usually your sex is on the much rougher side, and Jack NEVER tells you sweet nothings, although he has been giving you more affectionate aftercare lately.

"Ah FUCK, KITTEN, m'CUMMIN'," he grunts, bracing himself against the sink and lolling his head back as you feel warmth fill your mouth in thick dribbles and spurts. He sobs in ecstasy as you swirl your tongue around the head to overstimulate him and elicit a nasally whine, rubbing his thighs and finally pulling off when he starts to soften. You nuzzle and kiss the tip, licking it all over like a lollipop until he can't take it and nudges you away by the forehead.

"Six sirens," he weakly swears, slumping against the sink and reaching down to help you stand back up. He glances at you and his cheeks burn pink again; he's probably embarrassed that he went all soft in the heat of the moment. Leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek, you smile, rubbing his belly.

"Wanna get breakfast instead of running off before I can say bye?" you ask, and he shrugs.

"Actually uh...I was thinkin'...do you......," he glances down between your legs with an uncertain expression. 

"Do I gotta piss?" you finish for him, barely containing your laughter at his awkward hesitation. 

"Yeah," he nods, blushing a dark pink now. "But don't you DARE record this," he hisses, giving you a jab in the chest with an accusatory finger.

This is the first time he's letting you have power over him, and FUCK does it feel good.

"Well, now that you mention it...," you giggle, walking over to the tub and stepping out of your underwear.

He eagerly follows, growing hard once again as you watch him scramble to sit down in the tub, staring up at you with a look of excited expectation.

What a DELICIOUS breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
